<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wanasovs stick together by W12_Supernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985760">The Wanasovs stick together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural'>W12_Supernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Kingdoms and how they heal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adultery, Americanos (Whats west of Westeros) - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Period Typical Attitudes, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raméa Wanasov never thought that after being married off to secure a marriage alliance, her next marriage would be to her twin brother.</p><p>OR</p><p>The last two Wanasovs stick together, no matter how they do so.</p><p> </p><p>(This is under the Game of Thrones fandom because I created Americanos to be part of the GoT world, and can be read as stand alone fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Kingdoms and how they heal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story is told in two eras: In the 'Present time' (299 AC), and 'Past time' (298 AC)</p><p>The locations and things mentioned in the story don't mentioned as much, I can write other notes at the end of each chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Present Day: 299 AC</strong>
</p><p>Cracovia Heights was different than what Raméa had remembered as a little girl.</p><p>Perhaps that was to be expected: Raméa hadn't been to her childhood home in just under a decade. Before war came to House Wanasov and took so many of the its members. Before war devastated the Styr and took so much from it. Before the Wanasovs became rulers of the Four Kingdoms. Back when she was an innocent little girl. Back when her biggest concern was when her cousin Swyl would take her out riding again and back when Swyl would give her her favorite honey cakes from Youngston.</p><p>But Swyl was dead, so many Wanasovs were dead, so many people, both innocent bystanders and guilty participants were dead. Styrics, Cooperlanders, Valleymen, Sutherlanders, Estenhaalites, Valemen, Easterlanders. All of them had died throughout the years and made the Styr even more fertile. Worse, The Styr had burned and the House suffered the treachery of one of its supposedly loyal bannermen.</p><p>Then she became Lady of Demoory and Lady Paramount of the Estenhaal, Wardeness of the Northwest. It hadn't been a bad life in the couple years immediately after the coronation of Teublonf, her twin brother, as Teublonf XX, King on the Blackwood Throne, and Teublonf I, Ruler of Four Kingdoms. She was happy, she liked her husband, and the Frost bannermen respected her, both as Lady Frost, wife to Brandon, and Lady Wanasov, sister to the King. (Though notably she kept the Wanasov last name. She would never forget she was a daughter of the Styr) The men knew her temper was as fiery as her red hair and that she was not to be messed with. One Lord Haykers had been humbled as an example to the others after insulting her.</p><p>Until her husband had begun drinking and whoring again. According to Lord Haykers, whose respect Raméa had earned after making him that example to not be messed with, Brandon had whored and drank from the time he was two and ten until their betrothal four years later, and had only stopped when he found out he was promised to Raméa herself. Raméa hadn't cared what he'd done before the betrothal. Yet still she took note.</p><p>And Raméa had known men like that never truly stopped their behavior. Her own brother, Haragon, had been one of them, siring two bastard children even throughout his betrothal and marriage. Haragon hadn't been a drinker but he'd loved women quite a bit, and according to the rumors had a few bastards lying around somewhere in the Valley of Nokoseov. Hell, his own armies mocked him for it, saying that his cock grew hard for anything with tits. But he was dead as well, and Raméa could no longer think of Haragon, not if she wanted to move on. But still, Haragon's behavior when the man had been alive made Raméa very wary of Brandon.</p><p>So Raméa had been wary. She'd been careful not to truly love him, well aware that if she did her heart would only be broken if she did. She kept her distance, did her duty in the bedroom, and lived her life as she saw fit.</p><p>But Brandon had began his activities again not long after the coronation. It hadn't started off terribly, just the man getting into his cups a bit more, and it unfortunately snowballing into the man bringing whores into their bed on a regular basis. </p><p>He'd had the decency to take one of the family rooms and whore there, leaving her bed cold, but it hadn't changed a thing. Raméa felt dishonored. And children of the Styr were not dishonored without repercussion, especially when a people they once considered foreigners were doing the dishonoring. She may have been Lady Frost but she was a daughter of the Styr nonetheless. </p><p>So Raméa had confronted him in their rooms, on one of the few occasions Brandon didn't bring a whore to his rooms. He'd came, seeking his 'marriage rights' and had, while drunk, tried to force himself on her.</p><p>She'd slapped him. Hard. But for her, Brandon saw that as justification to beat her. And he didn't start slow, either. He'd hit her stomach, first blaming her for not giving him an heir. </p><p>The next day, once Brandon was sober, he'd apologized to her. And the first few times, she'd believed him. And then he began hitting her while sober, and Raméa no longer liked him. If anything, she despised him, feared him. And he'd continued hitting her. Now he did so when he wanted to vent his frustrations. Brandon was far stronger than she was so it was easy for him to force himself on her in every way he chose</p><p>Raméa knew that as long as she was surrounded by other Estenhaalites, she was fucked. Most of them wouldn't believe her, and even the ones that did, such as Lord Haykers, most likely would have seen it as a husband claiming his 'gods given marital rights', and not done anything about it.</p><p>A half year after Teublonf's coronation, the King announced he was going on a 'Royal Progress' to check on his still rebuilding kingdoms.</p><p>Teublonf had been the man she'd lost her maidenhead to, right before she'd left for the Estenhaal. She did it solely on her own volition, and she'd felt that the man had wanted to fuck her then as well, and it didn't matter they were brother and sister. It didn't matter they may not see each other again. She'd wanted to know what it was like with a man she wanted to do it with before she left, on the off chance she hated her husband.</p><p>She thanked her long term thinking abilities, as now she didn't just hate Brandon Frost, she despised him</p><p>Teublonf's progress presented the perfect opportunity for Raméa to show what Brandon had done to her. After all, Demoory was the capital of the Estenhaal, and it made perfect sense for the King to visit the capital of one of his constituent regions. Raméa knew full well her brother would believe her. The two of them were the last two Wanasovs in Americanos, and Wanasovs stuck together, no matter what. Raméa also knew a part of him still loved her. The only question was when he visited the Estenhaal.</p><p>As it turned out, last. The King had visited the Valley and its capital, Harnilon first, traveling southeast along the Blackroad from Lyallville to Harnilon, then southwest, through the Ruldank mountains and hitting Greenfeld, the capital of the Easterlands. It had only been when Demoory received a raven from the Lord of Newcastle that the King's party was heading north along the Road of Sorepoint had Raméa became optimistic.</p><p>Teublonf was coming to her. For the first time in years</p><p><strong>Past Time, 298 AC</strong>*</p><p>Demoory had quickly become a flurry of activity since they'd learned of the King's travel north. Brandon was absent as usual, but Lady Simpson and former Queen Ariadne, her mother-by-law, helped Raméa plan the feast. By the time the Wanasov party had reached Saboteur's Holdfast, a half days ride south, it seemed all was set.</p><p>~</p><p>At the feast, Raméa had had to wait until her husband was in his cups and in his women before abruptly standing up and dragging her brother with her to her chamber, ignoring the looks of confusion from both her brother and what few people that were still sober there were.</p><p>She locked the door and looked back at Teublonf, the King, who was too dumfounded and confused to speak. His brown eyes, at least, had a look of concern upon them. <em>Thats a start</em></p><p>"Rameá..."</p><p>"Do you remember my letters?" the one bit of communication she'd had with her homeland. She'd had to send them in secret after Brandon had found out and got all paranoid. In other words, he beat her. Luckily Maester Vereon was of the Valley of Nokoseov and a bit more inclined to help her out, what with the relationship between the Styr and Valley, the original alliance of the Four Kingdoms.</p><p>Teublonf nodded. "Aye. The ones where he takes his liberties in the bedroom with you. Where he dishonors you,"</p><p>"He doesn't do just that," her voice was shaky has she began to reach her hands back around to unlace her dress, something she'd done half a hundred times by now. </p><p>Normally she'd feel uncomfortable stripping nude in front of anyone, her brother especially. But he'd keep her safe, and she knew he would believe her. She trusted him more than anyone else. Besides, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. </p><p>She finished unlacing the dress and tossed it to one side. But now, she was not nervous or uncomfortable. Her bruises were in full display to the man she trusted most. And maybe, a small part of her thought, he'd take her again. Just maybe.</p><p>The King, who'd been sitting down at her desk the whole time, stood and made his way to her. Raméa noticed he looked horrified, and she hoped it was at the bruises themselves.</p><p>"Did he do these to you?" He began to look around, both the ones on her stomach and chest, the ones on her legs and back. He placed his hands her in the process, and her body suddenly felt like it was on fire, albeit in a good way.</p><p>"All of them," she gasped as Teublonf kissed one on her back. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Do you remember that time? When we loved each other as man and woman and not brother and sister?" Teublonf continued to pepper her bruises with kisses. She found she liked it when he did that.</p><p>She nodded. It had been before she'd gone off and met Brandon and married him to gain the Estenhaal for Teublonf's cause. She'd slept with him because she'd wanted to know what it was like to lay with a man she knew she trusted. "I remember. I felt whole. That memory is whats gotten me through this marriage."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>She sighed. "When Brandon took his liberties with me, when he would rape and beat me, I would picture you in his place, you fucking me and loving me and telling me I was everything that made this world good."</p><p>Teublonf stood and faced her, a dark look in his brown eyes. "That fucker is a dead man."</p><p>Raméa smiled. "And how will you do that?"</p><p>"I'll worry about that bit," and then he kissed her.</p><p>Oh how I've missed this, she thinks. For a man who has fought in so many battles, who has witnessed so much, his lips still feel as nice and full as they had years ago. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his come up to her waist.</p><p>When they break apart, both breathing heavily, she licked her lips. "It would seem you are overdressed, my love." Where she was in her small clothes, Teublonf had not changed a bit, still in his armor and clothing. The only difference was that he did not have a weapon on him save a small dagger. <em>It's weird to see him without a sword on his belt.</em></p><p>Her brother cast a look towards the locked door. "And him?" The crux of the matter, if Brandon wasn't distracted Teublonf would have been worried, but luckily he was distracted. He'd only had a dagger on him.</p><p>She shook her head. "He was bouncing a wench on his lap at feast. He has his own chambers where he takes his liberties with those kind of women." <em>Women far unluckier than me.</em></p><p>"Good," Teublonf nodded. "Because I want you, and only you."</p><p>Those words lit a fire between her legs, but she hesitated. "You sure? And a queen or mistress you have?" Teublonf was of the Styr, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility to have a mistress at the very least.</p><p>"Neither." He wanted her and only her. Regardless of the fact they were twins. Regardless of the fact she was married. Regardless of anyone else's views on what their King did in the bedroom</p><p>She laughed for the first time and began unbuckling his armor. "Good. Because now I realize just what I've been missing."</p><p>"Me." Teublonf grinned. He stepped back and tossed his armor aside, the various pieces clanging to the ground, and soon began undressing. "Which is just as well, because I haven't wanted anyone else. Ever."</p><p>"Why?" Teublonf was King, he could have anyone he wanted. Any woman from any region, regardless whether or not they were a part of his Kingdom. Kings made great husbands, the singers would say. But the singers were dead now.</p><p>"Why do you think another woman would want me?" Teublonf was busy undressing. "Because I am the King. They want the position, not the man. You want the man, not the position."</p><p>She inhaled. "I'm your sister." The growing wetness she felt between her legs betrayed her words, however. She may not have wanted him (yet) but her body sure as hell did.</p><p>"It didn't matter the first time, did it?" <em>No, it didn't.</em></p><p>Raméa took a look at her brother, who by now was in his smallclothes as well. Whereas her body had been canvassed in bruises, his were in scars. Some small, many big. Arrow wounds, stab wounds, sword cuts, the like. He was a warrior and a king, after all. And ridiculously handsome. Raméa was often called beautiful, she wondered if Teublonf was often called handsome. <em>I'd sure call him that.</em></p><p>Her brother grinned. "Like what you see?"</p><p>She returned the grin with a coy smile. "Only if you like what you see." What with her bruises, a small part of her was worried. Men tended to not like bruises, and those who did were often the ones causing the bruises. But Teublonf wasn't like most men, was he? <em>No, he isn't.</em></p><p>Teublonf said nothing, but approached her and placed a hand on her inner thigh, eliciting a small gasp from her. He then moved it up to the shift that covered her cunt, finding it sopping wet with desire.</p><p>"Hmm, does my sister desire me so?" he smirked, his words suddenly filthy with lust and Raméa, to her own surprise, found out she liked it. "Is my sister wet for her brother?"</p><p><em>He's your brother,</em> a small voice in her head said to her. <em>Yet, you've already lain with him once, what harm is there in laying with him again?</em></p><p>"Yes," Raméa felt herself losing control to him. With Brandon, what with his views on women, it would have been a bad thing. But given that she trusted Teublonf, it wasn't.</p><p>"Such a naughty woman you are," he nipped at her ear and pushed her back so she was on her bed. Raméa saw he was getting hard very quickly underneath his clothes. "Desiring your brother when you're married to another, how does that feel? How does it feel to be that slutty?"</p><p>"It feels great." Raméa groaned, but loved the pure filth in her brothers words. "I don't care about that, and neither do you." she was breathing heavily now. "Just fuck me, please. Make me feel good."</p><p>A feral grin came on his face. "Of course, my love." And then his lips were on hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raméa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut, mainly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raméa woke</p><p>She was aware she was in her bed, snuggled into her brother's arms, their bodies intertwined as she thought they were meant to be.</p><p><em>My</em> <em>brother. My twin. </em>Yet in spite of their familial closeness, Raméa knew the love they had for each other was more than what siblings should have for each other.</p><p>And she found out she didn't really care. She wanted to be able to wake up every morning possible like this, in the arms of the man she loved the most. Not some abusive cunt who dishonored her as much as he beat her.</p><p>She shifted and saw Teublonf's eyes were closed, the man's chest heaving up and down as he slept. She wanted to wake him up, so decided to take the initiative and kiss him, pecking him on the lips real quick.</p><p>His eyes shot up open immediately but softened when he saw her. "Good morning," he smiled. She loved that smile.</p><p>She kissed him again. "Good morning to you too, my love." she then wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. "I wish every morning could be like this,"</p><p>"Me too," he agreed. "But until I make my move, we can't. Not really." Not only were they brother and sister, but Raméa was married on top of it.</p><p>"No," she agreed. She wanted to as much as he did, but was well aware of the fact that she was committing two of the most severe crimes in the eyes of the Seven, (which the Frosts traditionally kept to), incest and adultery. And the gods did not take kindly to women in general, least of all the Seven. But the Styr had... very different views on relationships and sex in general when compared to the rest of Americanos. Hell, they didn't even consider either incest or adultery to be <em>that</em>bad, and given that Raméa and Teublonf were both Styrics, she didn't really find it surprising they were so willing to sleep with each other.</p><p>"Yet still," she murmured, tracing her finger along some of the scars on his body, a large slash along his chest in particular, she guessed it came from a sword. "I find myself not really caring."</p><p>"Nor I," he replied, reluctantly getting out of bed and getting dressed. "We can do this every night at least. I doubt my men will care."</p><p>She nodded. Styrics rarely cared about what their rulers did in the bedroom. "But the Frosts will and I am terrified about what Brandon will do to me if he finds out.</p><p>His face became deadly serious. "If he lays so much as a finger on you without your consent I will kill him myself," he sighed then. "And I promised you I would take care of him."</p><p>She smiled. "Right. And I already know who I love. As do you,"</p><p>"Aye," he finished dressing and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll be here later tonight my love, okay?"</p><p>She nodded when he broke apart, whining slightly. "Knock twice when you come so I know its you. But how long are you staying in Demoory?"</p><p>That was the crux of the matter, how long Teublonf would remain in the Estenhaal capital. She knew she couldn't keep him away from Cracovia for long, yet she wanted him to stay forever.</p><p>So she was rather relieved when he replied: "A week. Maybe you can come home with me," she felt her heart flutter at that. She wanted to go home.</p><p>After that, Teublonf left, leaving Raméa wanting more.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Teublonf</strong>
</p><p>For years after he became king, his council kept pressuring him to take a wife, one who would be of his station, one who would provide him an heir and pacify at least one of kingdoms. It wasn't as if there was any shortage of women of his station. The Nokoseovs and Northerns had Leonora Nokoseov and Fiona Northern respectively, and there were a number of major houses with maidens of their own, women fit to be a queen. </p><p>He'd ruled both out. Leonora Nokoseov had been Cameron's wife, his sister by law, and even if she hadn't been, she'd been a broken woman after being taken prisoner after the massacre at Paganal. After Teublonf had rendered House Sento extinct by killing Ventis Sento and punishing the Smathers for their actions at Paganal, taking the heads of the four eldest Smathers' children, he'd sent men to free her and kept her safe in Cracovia until such time she could return to Harnilon. According to Ser Larys Nokoseov, her brother and one of his Blackguard, she had no desire to so much touch a man, much less wed one, though she seemed to be getting close with Lyman Chrille, who'd survived the Battle of Ofan and chosen to enter Lord Nokoseov's service, at least according to Larys.</p><p>Lyman was a good man, and Teublonf trusted him. If Lady Nokoseov asked for his blessing to marry the Chrille knight, he would gladly give it. Whatever made the two of them happy.</p><p>Fiona Northern was... okay. A bit shallow in Teublonf's mind, she'd survived the fall of Greenfeld to Daryn Cooper and was similarly traumatized, marrying Ser Tyler Straight, whom she'd began to love after Tyler helped liberate Greenfeld, and after the wars she'd retired to Arrowton with him, where she became the castle's lady. Besides he already held the Easterland's loyalty upon naming one of Fiona's cousins, Stephen, (the younger brother of now Lord August Northern) to his Blackguard.</p><p>The major house maidens... Teublonf hated them all. One of the benefits of being king was that when he used a legitimate excuse, no one questioned him. His kingdoms did need to rebuild. And besides, he knew his heart already belonged to his own sister. Perhaps the gods should have cursed him for loving his own blood. Especially when they'd already had sex once.</p><p>But they hadn't. And Teublonf would never ask why.</p><p>The letters had also been a big part of it. In them, Raméa wrote of how Brandon Frost dishonored her, how he beat and raped her, how he justified it by saying he claimed his 'marital rights,'. How Raméa felt alone and miserable in Demoory and how she wanted to be home. Teublonf saw red with all of her letters. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he knew he could only protect her.</p><p>
  <em>The Wanasovs stick together. That's how we've come to reign as Kings for six thousand years.</em>
</p><p>Which was the main reason he announced his royal progress. The official reason, of course, was to check on his still rebuilding kingdoms, which was true. But he also wanted to get to Demoory so as to see and maybe protect her again. Which was why he was going to hit Demoory last, so he wouldn't be pressured to leave for elsewhere and continue.</p><p>And when he made clear his party was staying in Demoory for a week, no one batted an eye. It was good to be the King.</p><p>~</p><p>There was also the matter of Brandon Frost. The man had been a respectable knight and heir to the Estenhaal years ago, when Teublonf and Swyl married Raméa to him so as to secure the loyalty of House Frost, all right under their nephew's nose. Teublonf had been more hesitant to the match, having heard of Brandon's supposed... habits, but Swyl had been adamant it was the only way to get the Estenhaal on their side. Oh, how the ghost of Swyl must have been regretting <span class="u">that</span> decision.</p><p>Gone was the cheery, athletic, and gallant knight from their meeting at Castle Moran years ago. In his place stood an excuse for a knight, an excuse for a lord. He looked still athletic, but his face was often red from drink (his constant companion these days), and, according to Raméa, a whoremonger. Hell, at the feast he'd been both drinking and bouncing a Demoory girl on his lap. Raméa had looked equal parts upset and enraged, and Teublonf, though his face never gave anything away, was similarly outraged. No one dishonored a Wanasov that way.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, my sweet sister how wrong we were to marry you to him.</em>
</p><p>So when she dragged him from the high table to her chambers, he wasn't really surprised. And it was there he realized the extent of her misery. As well as how she'd wanted him to make her feel whole, to make her feel good again. It had been when she confessed that she pictured him whenever Brandon raped her was when he knew there was only one option: to get rid of Brandon Frost.</p><p>He didn't know how he would do it, but he would.</p><p>Of course, Teublonf couldn't do it immediately, and he had no idea how Brandon was viewed by the native Estenhaalites, his people So he sent some of his men to investigate that day, as he continued with his regular activities, sparring with Wanasov and Frost men alike, riding (though this was only done as a courtesy, Teublonf hated riding normally), and holding court.</p><p>The reports from his men were rather negative and gave Teublonf the impression that Brandon would not be missed. Not even by his own mother. All of them seemed to speak of the man he once was and how the man he was now wasn't that, how disgusting it was now. So Teublonf's mind was set. He predicted the Estenhaal would be better off without Brandon.</p><p>He was King after all, mayhaps he could sign a decree stripping Brandon of his position on the basis of incompetency. There was some basis to it, the Styric Kings of old had done it when there was a particularly incompetent lord. It was also practiced by the Dréis of old across Americanos before the Andals came. The Frosts may have been an Andal House in origin, but the Americanosi continent was Dréis at heart. It always was and always would be.</p><p>But the marriage, that was the crux of the matter. Raméa and Brandon were married, the marriage consummated, though Teublonf guessed, solely based on Raméa's bruises, that his sister had not lain with her husband as willingly as one thought. Besides, the Faith of the Seven did not allow marriages to be annulled unless the marriage was conducted either under duress (which it wasn't, Raméa had willingly married Lord Frost), or if it wasn't consummated (which it was). The Faith was powerful and held much power over the Estenhaal and Easterlands, as much as Teublonf disliked it; perhaps that had been why the Styr and Valley had remained as close as they were: both regions had kept faith with the Old Gods even after the Andals came.</p><p>He needed to find a way to annul Raméa and Brandon's marriage before he returned to Cracovia. Maybe he could use his powers as King, combined with Raméa's bruises and testimony from the servants at Demoory. But for now, he had a woman to find.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>General POV</strong>
</p><p>Teublonf was at Raméa's door that night, trying to remember the signal they'd agreed upon that morning</p><p><em>"Knock twice when you come so I know its you." </em>she'd said. So he knocked twice.</p><p>There were sounds of footsteps and a lock unlatching, and Teublonf was a faced with his sister, completely nude, a quirky smile on her face.</p><p>She was a beautiful woman, perhaps half a head shorter than him, red hair, green eyes, wide hips and full bosom, and perky breasts, and Teublonf had no idea how Brandon Frost could dishonor her. He knew if he had a woman like her he would keep to one bed, if only to be able to look at that face day after day.</p><p><em>Or her,</em> he thought. <em>But she is mine, she always has been. I just </em><em>never knew it. </em>He felt himself blush at the sight of her, and his breeches tightened uncomfortably. <em>Gods know how much I love that.</em></p><p>"Like what you see?" Raméa smirked. Teublonf noticed she was blushing as well, near as red as her hair. "Come in, I'll lock the door."</p><p>After Raméa locked the door, Teublonf nodded towards the door. "Where is he?"</p><p>"I kicked him out of the room and..." Raméa's voice trailed off and she bit her lip.</p><p>"Go on, say it."</p><p>"mayhavethreatenedtosicyouonhim," she uttered sheepishly, the sentence coming out as one. Teublonf grinned.</p><p>"Thats my girl. So we won't have to worry about him?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not at all." She grinned wickedly then. "And yet again, you are overdressed. Why is that the case?"</p><p>"I didn't expect to see you nude," Before Teublonf could say or do anything else, she sauntered over to him, a smirk on her face, and immediately kneeled down and began to untie his breeches, freeing his erect cock, which she eyed lustfully. Teublonf enjoyed that look. <em>Is this what it's like for a person to want you like this?</em>  He had somewhat of an idea now. "Take your other clothes off, my love." Teublonf needed no further encouraging, and began toss his armor and rest of his clothes off.</p><p>Until Raméa's mouth went on his cock, one of her hands fisting around the base, as she began to suck, her tongue moving up and down his shaft, and moving her hand up and down it. Caught off guard, Teublonf's hands immediately flew to her hair, fisting themselves in there and closing his eyes in ecstasy. Not that he was complaining. </p><p>Teublonf groaned as his sister continued her ministrations, hollowing out her cheeks and continuing to suck, as Teublonf felt himself come, letting out a low, satisfied groan. He felt Raméa swallow it down, letting out a pleased sound herself. She stopped sucking and freed herself, so that she was simply kneeling in front of him, licked her lips and smiled up at him. "Tasty,"</p><p>"Your mouth feels so good," Teublonf found it in him to take off the rest of his clothes. "Gods, Raméa, that felt so good."</p><p>"Your cum is tasty, thats for sure," she smiled lustfully. "And so is your cock."</p><p>She got up so she was facing him, her green eyes gleaming with desire. "But I want that cock in my cunt, not in mouth."</p><p>"You'll get that soon enough," Teublonf replied, his eyes trailing down to her went cunt, which was marked by coarse red hair. "But I want to repay the favor."</p><p>Before she could respond, he was on his own knees, using his fingers to easily access her spot, his hands grabbing the back of her legs for support, and began to lick and lap at her folds, his tongue darting in and out of her cunt. He enjoyed the taste of her.</p><p>Her response was immediate. Her hands began to grab his head, much the same way his had when she sucked him, and began to moan loudly.</p><p>"Shit - oh yes - Teublonf - Teublonf!" her response was instantaneous. He loved the way she yelled his name when she was pleasured. Almost as he loved pleasuring her.</p><p>She came right then and there, yelling out his name and nearly collapsing, Teublonf had to stablize her. "Damn you, now I'm weak in the knees," she laughed breathlessly</p><p>Teublonf stood up and shoved her towards her bed. "Now be a good girl and lay down on the bed so I can have you." she did as she was told, laying stomach first on her bed, splaying her limbs out.Teublonf made his way over to her, positioning himself so his cock was right at her entrance and his hands grabbing her hands.</p><p>"Now, sweet sister, I will take you as I was always meant to do," he whispered into her ear. "You will know what its like to be mine, my love."</p><p>She laughed. "Yes, sweet brother. Take me. Take me because I am yours. As I've always been. As I always will be."</p><p>"Gods you're a whore," Teublonf slid into her, his cock piercing her and filling her with him. He slid out as gently as he could, what with her tight cunt, and was going to slide in gently again when Raméa interrupted him.</p><p>"No. Fuck me hard," she all but begged, her breath ragged. "please." Teublonf knew why she was begging.</p><p>It was a game, this. Who would have control over the other. Sometimes it shifted, but usually Teublonf won out. Mainly because Raméa liked it when he took control and had her like a dog. Because she wanted to give him control, and because she preferred him having control. Of course, she couldn't throw the game purposefully, so she had to put up somewhat of a fight. But it was never more than slight. Not that Teublonf minded. He liked the control, and he liked it when she put up a fight because that meant he could act even filthier than normal. Plus, he liked it when she begged. It made him seem even more in control of their game.</p><p>His sister really was a naughty girl. His naughty girl.</p><p>"Naughty girl, you are," he nipped at her earlobe and moved his hands under her breasts, between them and the mattress, groping and playing with them "You may have to beg harder for me, little whore." his words were nothing but pure filth.</p><p>She gasped slightly when he touched her breasts and her moans continued as he played with them. "I'm a whore now, am I? You sure like calling me that," she would have moved had he not been right over her, preventing her from moving, but not fully suffocating her.</p><p>He slid into her again. "Aye, it's true. I like calling you whore. But you like it when I call you whore, don't you? The only difference is that whores would cost me coin. All you cost me is my dignity." His thrusts became harder. "Which I lack." Teublonf was many things but dignified was not one of them.</p><p>"Because you fuck your sister?" Raméa managed to ask between moans, which became louder, especially after Teublonf's thrusts became even harder.</p><p>"Because I fuck my sister when she's married to another," Teublonf growled. "But I'm a twisted man, so so be it."</p><p>Raméa didn't even respond. She couldn't, when she was moaning non stop, as the sounds of flesh smacking became even louder. "Oh gods, oh gods that feels go-TEUBLONF!" she felt her orgasm come right then and there, both due to his cock and his dirty words, that could make any woman come. If other women had known of his abilities, he would have been the envy of every woman from Cold Harbor to Maltfast. Then again, she felt special that she was the only one he used those skills on.</p><p>They came at the same time, though Teublonf simply let out a satisfied groan, and she then she wriggled out from under him and rested on his side while he flipped himself over.</p><p>She snuggled in his arms as usual. "That was good. Too good."</p><p>He laughed as sleep overcame him. "Glad you liked it. I enjoy being filthy with you,"</p><p>She smiled. "And I enjoy it." she felt herself fall asleep. "And I enjoy being with you."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story takes place in the continent of Americanos, which I created to answer the question: Whats West of Westeros?</p><p>I can write more about the continent, but I typically reveal information as I write. Plus, it gets boring to write solely informational.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>